The Time's Short
by CaPe
Summary: Doumyoji,Makino and Sakurako are friends. Makino and Sakurako both likes Doumyoji...
1. Default Chapter

The Time's Short  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my 1st time writing a story. so lol. if not nice. dun blame me. *_* and. the chaps are a bit short but bear with it. thanks with the review. I realise that I made a lot of mistakes (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Makino Point.Of.View:  
  
'Makino, how are you feeling today,' asked Dr. Sendou  
  
'I'm fine, at least better than before Dr. Can I stop taking those medicine?' I asked.  
  
'Glad to hear that you are fine. But I can't allow you to stop taking those medicine,' I gave him a disgusted look,' it's for your own good,' he added. I know it's for my own good but I think my heart can still survive even if I stop taking the medicine.  
  
'Well, if there's nothing else, can I leave? I'm meeting Sakurako and Doumyoji for Sakurako's birthday lunch,' I asked.  
  
'Sure, just remember.'  
  
'Don't take too much creamy and oily food,' I cut his conversation. Didn't mean to actually. But how asked him? Always repeating the same old words. I walked out of the hospital and the Sun was so glaring that.  
  
'Makino, are you.' those were the last words I heard.  
  
Doumyoji POV: The phone rang. As I was picking up the phone, my left eye twitched. 'Hello, Doumiyouji here. Oh Doctor Sendou. What?! Makino fainted?! Okay, I'll be at the hospital ASAP.'  
  
I put down the phone, grab the keys and off I sped to the hospital. I opened the ward's door.  
  
'Doumyoji. Why are you here? Go and meet Sakurako. I can't make it so you will have to go. Can't let her celebrate her birthday on her own.' Makino went on like a machine-gun.  
  
'Makino,' I tried to stop her, but to no avail,' MAKINO, WILL YOU STOP TALKING?' I shouted.  
  
'but. but what about Sakurako?' Makino said, almost in tears.  
  
'WELL JUST HACK CARE ABOUT HER,' I replied and I surprised myself and Makino. I hardly shouted at anyone. 'I mean that you are ill and that's what is important now okay? We can celebrate Sakurako's birthday on another day. Now go pack up while I call Sakurako okay?'  
  
'I'm alright. You go celebrate Sakurako's birthday with her okay? I don't want to spoil her birthday mood.'  
  
'But Makino.'  
  
'No buts, please Doumyoji, please,' Makino started pleading  
  
'Okay. But promise me that you will take care of yourself.' With that, I drove off. 


	2. Here Comes Sakurako

Author's note: I bet lots of you dun understand what I'm writing. nvm. juz a reminder. this fic is written in Point Of View form. by the way. I love Cheese Cakes. (  
  
Chapter 2. here comes sakurako!!!  
  
Makino POV: Don't go. I heard my heart saying. What's the matter with you, Makino? Don't pretend to be so sweet 'cause you are not. Why give up on him so soon? You should have let him send you home. the Devil spoke to me. What am I thinking? Sakurako's my best friend and she loves Doumyoji. As a friend of hers, I should give up on him. So what if I love him? I'm not good enough for him. I have heart problems and I'll just be his burden.  
  
' Makino I need to talk to you about your condition,' said Dr Sendou.  
  
'Sure, I just hope that you're going to tell me that I can stop taking those 'yucky' medicine,' and I flashed him that 'yucky' look.  
  
'I hope to tell you that too,' he smile,' But Makino this is serious. Your condition's getting bed and you need a transplant soon'  
  
'you must be kidding Dr,' I said ,' it can't be true. I always watch what I eat'  
  
' Makino, keep calm. I'm sorry but take a look on the bright side. You can have a transplant and get a new life,' said Dr Sendou, trying to cheer me up.  
  
'Thanks Dr. Promise me you will never tell Doumyoji or Sakurako about my condition okay?' I asked and tried to smile. Deep in my heart, I knew that it was a punishment from God for harbouring the thought of snatching Doumyoji away from Sakurako.  
  
Sakurako's POV:  
  
'Sorry for being late,' Doumyoji apologised,' by the way, Makino's not coming 'cause she's not feeling well' I looked up and smile.  
  
'It's okay' I replied,' is Makino all right now?' Perhaps it's a gift from God that Makino's ill. How can I think like that? Makino's my good friend and thanks to her, Doumyoji and I are at closer terms.  
  
'don't worry, Makino's fine. Just some dizzy spells,' he replied,' what do you want to eat? Cheese cake?'  
  
'Okay. Cheese cake's fine,' I said. Doumyoji walked away. I started loving Doumyoji when I was young. Very young. Like about 7 years old . I was shy then! I could not even speak to him. Thankfully, Makino appeared and she introduced me to Doumyoji (they were neighbours).  
  
'Here, Cheese cake and I bought a coffee for you too. Do you mind?' asked Doumyoji, his black hair shone in the light.  
  
'I don't mind. In fact, I love coffee. What's that box?' I asked, pointing at the box.  
  
'Erm, that's also Cheese cake but it's for Makino. She loves cheese cake and she always gobble the cake up like a pig. That silly girl,' Doumyoji said. Sometimes, I feel that he and Makino were more than just neighbours. But I knew that Makino will never fall for him 'cause I told her that I like Doumyoji. 


	3. Markino and Doumiyouji

Author's Note:. yes. finally. I wrote the 3rd Chapter. anyway. just telling you that I'm a lame person. so I have some lame jokes (supposedly) in the story. my injection of humour is 0.. so bear with it. and. I'll try not to use so many short forms (  
  
Chapter 3---- Markino and Doumiyouji  
  
Makino's POV:  
  
I went home and lie down on my bed. I wondered what sin I've done to get this heart problem. Any way, since I'm dying, why do I care about eating right? I was about to pick up the phone and ring for a pizza when the door bell rang. I opened the door.  
  
'Craving for Cheese cake?' Doumyoji appeared acting like a delivery man.  
  
'Yup, I feel like eating a dozen of cheese cakes,' I replied, joking around.  
  
'Good, 'cause I bought cheese cake for you,' he smiled, ' aren't you inviting me in?'  
  
'No. just kidding. Come on in,' I gesture for him to come' 'let me get the knife. Any drinks?'  
  
' Just get me coffee. By the way, don't kill yourself with the knife,' he called out, trying to joke. So, we ate the cake and watch TV together, till it was late at night.  
  
'Got to go now, Makino. Remember to take your medicine. Don't forget to lock the door. By the way, don't. .'  
  
'Yes Daddy,' I interrupted.  
  
'Hey, I'm not that all. Just call me your Brother' he joked, ' Good night little Sis'  
  
'Good night Brother' I answered. He said the words, ' just call me your brother.' How naïve I have been. I thought perhaps we could we together. Now I know. He's just treating me like his sister. Well Makino, it's time to give up completely, I told myself. He belongs to Sakurako so I shall now try my very best to match make them together.  
  
Sakurako's POV  
  
'Good morning Makino, are you feeling better now?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, I'm feeling much better now. How's yesterday's date?' Makino asked.  
  
'Well I enjoyed it. You know that I love Doumiyouji, so I treasured those moments when he and I are alone together,' I said, dropping a hint to her that I wanted more time with Doumyoji. She got it and she flashed me a smile. Just then, Doumyoji walked towards us.  
  
'Hi ladies,' he greeted us. ' Makino did you remembered to take your medicine last night?'  
  
'Yes Bro. How can I forgot when I have a brother like you,' Makino answered. Then they started laughing together.  
  
'May I know what's so funny?' I asked, quite pissed off that they are sharing a secret.  
  
'He was acting like a father in my apartment last night,' Makino replied, still laughing. LAST NIGHT. No wonder Doumyoji left early. He went to Makino's apartment. I could feel that my face turned green with jealousy. Makino saw it and explained.  
  
'I was ill and so he sent me a cheese cake to cheer me up. Doumyoji, are you free this afternoon? Wanna have join us for lunch?' Makino asked.  
  
'Okay, see you gals later,' and Doumyoji walked away.  
  
'Sakurako, I won't be going for lunch later, have a project to do. Have a good time with him,' she said, smiling. I knew that Makino would never fall for Doumyoji. She's my best friend.  
  
'Thanks Markino,' I said happily. 


	4. The Crisis

Author's Note: First, thank you for your reviews. I'll try not to write in short forms. if you see any name like 'Angel' and 'Ben'. I'm sorry. cause originally, I wrote the story on a book using the name. Angel and Ben. Hope you will enjoy the story and I'm really sorry if my first few chaps are too short.  
  
Chapter 4. The crisis  
  
Makino Point of View:  
  
It's now lunch time and I'm hiding in my classroom doing my project that is suppose to due next week (I usually do them just before the submission date). But, there is a little problem. I forgot to get food for myself and now I can't go to the cafeteria 'cause Sakurako and Doumyoji are there. So now, I'm very hungry. so hungry that I can eat up a million chickens at one go (that's if there are a million of chickens in front of me now). When I'm hungry, my mind tend to wander and now I'm thinking about what Sakurako and Doumyoji are doing now. It hurts just thinking about them having a date. No Makino, you shouldn't be thinking about this.  
  
'Are you thinking of eating a sandwich?' I turned. Doumyoji!  
  
'I thought you were having lunch with Sakurako?' I asked, surprised  
  
'Yes, I had lunch with her, but knowing that an absent minded girl like you will surely forget to get your lunch, I came here with your lunch. Touched?' he replied  
  
'Yeah. So touched that I'm now crying,' I teased, ' Now I've got my lunch, it's time for you to go back to Sakurako.' After replying yes, Doumyoji went off.  
  
Sakurako Point Of View:  
  
After the lunch date, Makino was sweet enough to arrange a few more dates for me. Doumyoji started to get suspicious. He always ask why Makino wasn't here but I managed to come up with excuses (oh, man are easily bluffed). Now, we are at the amusement park.  
  
'Doumyoji, I want to take a ride on that Viking Machine,' I said, pulling him towards the Viking machine  
  
'Okay, let's ride that together. *Sign* If only Makino was here,' he said, ' Makino's favourite ride is the Viking. Any way, she can't take other rides as she has heart trouble.'  
  
'It's a pity,' I replied. After the ride, we had late afternoon tea together and Doumyoji sent me home. I wanted him to stay for dinner but he said he was meeting someone else.  
  
Doumyoji Point of View:  
  
I went to the cake shop and bought cheese cake, Makino's favourite. Then, I went to the supermarket and bought milk for her. I din know why I was doing this, but I felt that I should buy something for her, She is special to me, some kind of family feeling came to me when I think of her. I think she is like a sister to me. After buying food, I went straight to her apartment. I pressed the door bell.  
  
'Coming,' I heard her voice. She opened the door.  
  
'Little Sister, do you want cheese cake and milk?' I asked, sounding like a big brother.  
  
'Of course Brother. You know that Little Sister love cheese cake. Come in,' she smiled. Her smile was so sweet. 'Let me get you coffee Brother' and she walked towards the kitchen. 'What brings you here? I thought you were with Sakurako.' Makino fainted. I ran towards her and carried her in my arms. Then I got into the car and sent her to hospital. ' Makino, you are going to be fine' I muttered as I send her to the hospital.  
  
'Dr. Sendou, how's Makino?' I asked.  
  
'Doumyoji, I can't tell you anything 'cause I promised Makino not to say anything.' Dr Sendou answered.  
  
'What do you mean by that? Makino's just like my sister. I want to know her condition,' I said, almost shouted.  
  
'Fine. Makino's condition is getting from bad to worse. She needs a transplant soon or she might not live past the next two months.'  
  
'It can't be true,' and I looked out of the window, not wanting Dr. Sendou know that I'm crying. 


	5. The Crisis Part 2

Author's Note: Finally I've finished the 5th Chapter. I'm so happy. actually. I've finished the whole story. Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
Chapter 5. The crisis. part 2  
  
Makino POV:  
  
I didn't know how long I slept. But when I woke up, Doumyoji was beside me.  
  
'Feeling okay, Makino?' he asked. I nod my head. 'You know you scared me? Why didn't you tell me about your condition? Are you treating me like a stranger?'  
  
'I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry about me,' I answered.  
  
'Okay, but don't do it again.' Without any warning, he hugged me and almost immediately, I cried. Oh Doumyoji, how I wish that you were mine.  
  
Sakurako POV:  
  
I was just standing at the door when I saw Makino and Doumyoji hugging. I should have known. Makino was just pretending that she doesn't love Doumyoji. She has been eyeing on Doumyoji all along. That BITCH! She knew how I feel about Doumyoji and yet she is snatching him away from me! What kind of friend is she? How can she betray me like that?! I was wrong about her. I thought that she was kind. Yet she is just a hypocrite. I could feel my tears flowing down from my eyes. Makino, just you wait. I swear I'll get back at her.  
  
Doumyoji POV:  
  
I feel strange. I just can't accept the that Makino's dying. Life is so unfair. There are many people out there who deserves to die more than her. No way am I going to let her die. I'll protect her. With that in mind, I looked for Dr. Sendou.  
  
'Dr. Sendou, can I have a word with you?' He nodded. ' We are not sure if there's a heart for Makino. So I want to donate my heart to her'  
  
'You got to be kidding. I can't use your heart unless you are dead. There's no way I'm going to kill you' he said, injecting humour'  
  
'But I can't just sit here and watch Makino suffer. I feel so useless. I can't even protect her. What's wrong with me?!' I said, agitated.  
  
'Nothing's wrong with you. It's just that Makino means a lot to you. Doumyoji, are you sure that Makino means nothing more than a sister to you?'  
  
'Of course,' I answered. But deep down inside, I'm not sure if Makino means nothing more than a sister to me. I went home and lie on my bed and fell asleep. Images of Makino came to me. Her every movement, her every smile, her voice and even how she plays. I woke up and I'm very clear about my feelings. I love Makino  
  
Sakurako POV:  
  
'Hi Makino, are you feeling better?' I said smiling.  
  
'yes Sakurako. I'm so glad that you've come to see me. I'm bored here,' Makino smiled  
  
'I bought a drink, want to have some?' I asked her sweetly.  
  
'Sure, thanks a lot ,' she answered. I passed her the drink and she finished it. 'It taste good.. thanks. a. gain.' She was knocked out. I spike the drink and now it's pay back time.  
  
Doumyoji POV:  
  
I'm standing at Sakurako's door step. I've decided to tell her that it was impossible between us. I pressed the door bell. No one answered. I knocked on the door, surprisingly, the door opened. I went in.  
  
'Anybody home?' I called out. No answered. I walked further in and on a table, I saw a opened diary. Out of curiosity, I read it.  
  
17th April, Monday  
  
Hi diary! I'm so happy today. Doumyoji and I went for lunch together. He's so cute and cool. Oh Doumyoji, how I wish I could tell you that I love you!  
  
I turned another page.  
  
21st April, Thursday  
  
I hate today! Makino fainted and guess what? She and Doumyoji HUGGED! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!!! SHE SNATCHED DOUMYOJI AWAY FROM ME! SHE IS A BITCH. I'LL GET BACK AT HER EVEN IF IT MEANS TO KILL HER! NO ONE CAN SNATCH DOUMYOJI AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Oh mine, how can Sakurako ever thought of killing Makino? I turned to the next page.  
  
23RD April, Saturday  
  
dear diary, I finally thought of a plan to get back at that BITCH. My plan is wonderful. First, I'm going to spike her drink and then I'm getting her to the Destiny Building. There, I'll disfigure her, and push her down the building. No one will know. They will think that Makino committed suicide. Makino will be a devil in hell. Say bye to Sakurako, Makino. I promise you that you will not live to see Monday's sun rise  
  
Oh my god. Sakurako's crazy. How could she think of such a evil plan. Today is Sunday, that means Makino's in danger! I got to save her! 


	6. Doumyoji to the Rescue

Author's Note: Finally I've completed chapter 6.the last chapter. however, this is not the end of it. I still have the epilogue. in fact 2 of them.  
  
Chapter 6: Doumyoji to the Rescue.  
  
Makino POV:  
  
I'm not sure how long I've slept. The only thing I know is that I woke up in this strange place (rooftop I think) with my limbs all tied up. 'Makino, you finally woke up.' I turned my head. Sakurako was standing a few steps away from me.  
  
'Sakurako? Why am I here?' I asked. She smiled and her smile sent a chill down my spine.  
  
'Simple sweetie. You are here because You did something wrong. I'm sent here to punish You,' she answered as she took a pen knife out from the pocket of her jeans.  
  
'What have I done wrong?' I asked with my voice shivering. I knew that I was in danger. Sakurako wasn't like her normal self. She seemed possessed.  
  
'What have YOU done Wrong?! You are asking me? YOU should know what YOU have done,' She shouted. What did I do wrong? Nothing in my memory. I wanted to say that but I just couldn't. It was like my voice belongs to somebody else and I have no control over it. Sakurako stared at me again. 'Well, looks like my Dear Friend Makino, doesn't know what she has done wrong. I'll be kind, I'll tell you. YOU did everything right except SNATCHING DOUMYOJI FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?' she said walking closer to me and playing with the penknife. 'Well Makino, YOU SHALL DIE FOR BETRAYING ME!' she hissed.  
  
'But Sakurako, I did not snatch Doumyoji away from you. We are only friends. Trust me, I'll never betray you,' I cried in desperation.  
  
'Don't treat me like a kid Makino. I saw it with my own eyes that YOU snatch Doumyoji away. Do you know how hurt I was? Being betrayed by my 'bestest' friend?' she said with tears almost flowing out. 'Now, less talking and let me get started with my masterpiece. Don't worry it will only hurt a bit,' she smiled , 'for I'll get you to the other world as soon as I finish.'  
  
Sakurako POV:  
  
Finally, I can get rid of Makino and Doumyoji will belong to Me. I advance to Makino with my penknife. What should I draw? A 'X' or a star? 'Sakurako, I really did not betray you. Believe me please?' pleaded Makino in tears. Cry Makino. Cry more. I just love to make her cry. The more she cries, the merrier I feel.  
  
'Don't worry so much Makino. I told you I wouldn't let you suffer much. It would all over soon. Very soon,' I answered as I grin. I knew that it won't be over so soon cause I'm going to make HER SUFFER! I was getting ready to disfigure Makino's face when Doumyoji appeared.  
  
'Stop Sakurako!,' he shouted.  
  
Doumyoji POV:  
  
I didn't know what to do except to shout at Sakurako to stop this nonsense. 'Sakurako, you got to calm down. It's not Makino's fault.' I said.  
  
'If it's not her fault then whose fault is it?' Sakurako asked.  
  
'Look Sakurako, it's my fault. I should have told you earlier that I like Makino.' I replied. How foolish I am. I shouldn't have said that because the next thing I know is that Sakurako pulled Makino towards her with her knife placed beside Makino's face. Blood slowly dripped down from the tiny cut Sakurako made.  
  
'How do you feel now Doumyoji?' Sakurako laughed hysterically. I swear that anyone who heard her laughter will be really scared by her. 'Well, if I can't have you, the NOBODY WILL!'  
  
'NO Sakurako! Actually I love you so let Makino go. I don't want you to become a murderer.'  
  
' Doumyoji, don't lie to me,' she said as tears flowed down from the sides of her eyes, 'Do you really love her?'  
  
'I'm sorry, Sakurako. I didn't mean to hurt you,' I replied.  
  
'Well, whether you mean it or not, you have hurt me deeply. Doumyoji, I really love you and Makino, I'll never forgive you betraying me,' she said then with a evil smile, she pushed Makino towards me and jumped off the building. 


	7. Epilogue 1

Author's Note: This is the 1st epilogue. I like this more than the other one. nut my friends say that they rather have a happy ending. so I have another one. vote for your favourite one!!!  
  
  
  
Epilogue 1.  
  
Doumyoji POV:  
  
Two months have past since Sakurako's death. Makino was very lucky to find a donor. She has recovered but she has been avoiding me. I don't blame her because I know that Sakurako's death had bring much grief. Sakurako, you are really evil. You know that if you die, Makino will never be with me. You are making both Makino and me suffer. I walked to Makino's apartment. I pressed the doorbell and I waited, not knowing if Makino's opening the door.  
  
'I'm coming,' I heard her saying as she rushes to the door. 'Oh, hi Doumyoji,' she said awkwardly as she opens the door.  
  
'Can I come in?' I asked.  
  
'Erm, it's best not to cause the house is in a mess,' she answered  
  
'It's fine with me,' I said, ' please let me in, we've got to talk it over.'  
  
'What?,' she asked, 'there's nothing between us.' After hearing this, I knew that I had to do something. I can't just let Makino leave my side. I did what all man would do. I pulled her into my arms and embraced her.  
  
'Makino, I love you,' I said.  
  
In my arms, Makino cried. 'I love you too Doumyoji. I wished I could be by your side but I can't.'  
  
'Why? We both love each other.' I said  
  
'But Sakurako loves you too. It's my fault that she died. If I had control of myself and pushed you away ( refer to chapter 5) when you hugged me at the hospital, all this would not have happened,' she cried quietly.  
  
'It's not your fault. Even if you had control of yourself, I'll still love you. You should know that I always treat Sakurako as my friend, my sister. I have no other feelings for her.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I just can't accept this. I'll never betray Sakurako. Not in the past, not now, not in the future. I'm sorry.'  
  
'What about me? Haven't you considered how I would feel? Makino I know you can't accept my love now. I can wait. Be it one month, one year or even ten years, I'll wait till you accept me.'  
  
'It's impossible Doumyoji. I'm leaving this place tomorrow morning.'  
  
'Where are you going?'  
  
'I'm leaving for Singapore to start a new life. Bye bye Doumyoji,' she said and she gave me a goodbye kiss. She closed the door and now I know for sure that this is the end of our love. But I'm sure that no matter how long time might pass, Makino will always be in my heart. 


	8. Epilogue 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally, at long last. I've finished the whole story of The Time Is Short. Here's the Epilogue 2 HoPe YoU'll eNjOy IT!!!  
  
  
  
Makino POV:  
  
After Sakurako's death, I was lucky enough to have found a donor. Even though I'm still alive, deep in my heart I knew that Doumyoji and I have to an end.  
  
'Makino,' Doumyoji called out to me, ' I've come to fetch you home. Let's go' He took my luggage and we left the hospital. 'Makino,' he said while he was driving, 'I know a lot had happened recently but I just want to ask you if you could always stay by my side.'  
  
'I'm sorry Doumyoji, I can't,' I replied and I looked away. Tears slowly flowed down my cheeks. I wanted to tell Doumyoji that I love him. With all my heart, I love him, I wanted to stay by his side, share all his woes and happiness. I WANTED TO. But I knew this will never happen. As long as I have my conscious, I would never be with Doumyoji.  
  
Night soon came and I laid on my bed crying. I'm crying because a part of me missed Sakurako very much and a part of me is unwilling to give Doumyoji up. 'Why am I so unlucky?' I wailed. 'Why can't I be with Doumyoji? Why must Sakurako die?' After much crying, I fell asleep.  
  
'Makino,' a voice called out to me, 'Makino' My eyes opened. Standing beside my bed was Sakurako!  
  
'Sakurako, you are alive,' I said as I wept tears of joy. Sakurako smiled.  
  
'I wished I'm alive but I'm not,' she said to me tenderly. 'Oh Makino, I'm so sorry that I've wronged you. After I died, I knew that I was wrong. You've never betrayed me. The light that shine around proves that you were sincere in being my friend. Makino, please forgive.'  
  
'Sakurako, you did nothing wrong. If only I pushed Doumyoji away when he tried to hug me, all this would not happened. It was my fault.'  
  
'No darling. It was my fault. I knew long ago that you love Doumyoji but instead of giving him up to you, I made use of you to get him closer to me. I was the evil one. Makino please, give me a chance to redeem my mistakes.'  
  
'Sakurako, you are my friend and no matter what you have done wrong, I'll forgive you. You don't have to do anything.'  
  
'Yes, I have to Makino. It's time for me to do a good deed. Makino, please be with Doumyoji..'  
  
'I can't Sakurako. My conscious doesn't allow me to.'  
  
'Where does your conscious lies?' Sakurako asked.  
  
'It lies in my heart,' I answered.  
  
'Makino, maybe you don't know about, but I was the donor who gave you the heart.'  
  
'It can't be. I mean it's impossible.'  
  
'It sounds impossible but it's the truth. When I committed suicide, all my organs in my body except my heart were all smashed up. This heart was then given to you. So I'm your heart, your conscious, and I allow you to be with Doumyoji.'  
  
'It. it can't be.'  
  
'Please be with Doumyoji and fulfil my last wish. please. pleas. plea.' Sakurako's voice trailed off.  
  
I woke up. What a strange dream I had. I guess I've been thinking of Sakurako too much. I got out of bed and I saw the strangest thing that was beside my slippers. The friendship band that I gave Sakurako half a year ago. It was supposedly buried underground with Sakurako. This means that Sakurako was really here! 'Sakurako,' I muttered under my breath, 'I'll be with Doumyoji and fulfil your last wish.' 


End file.
